Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist is the daughter of the Ghosts. She is from the 19th century''Ghoul Spirit'' and can float through the walls and possesses an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story though. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Portrayals Her voice in the webisodes is provided by Erin Fitzgerald. Though Spectra herself does not make an appearance in the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character ghost analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Classic Monster Spectra is the daughter of "the Ghosts", and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty and greed. Marley died while Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife, being covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens' time. Relationships Family Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's lower half is fairly translucent, and she wears a dark purple bow over right ear. Rhuen's friends are Sir Hoots A Lot (Ghoulia Yelps's owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth). Romance In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Spectra expressed interest in Billy Phaidin, a boy she'd known since eighth grade. As of Back And Deader Than Ever, it is known that the two are dating. Books Spectra first appears in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, flirting with Billy Phaidin. In this version, she is invisible and can only be seen by a special scented spray she carries with her. They officially date in the Back and Deader Than Ever. ''In which she and Billy swapped clothes and switch the ballot for Frankie to win. Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Spectra Vondergeist. * November 17, 2010: An Amazon listing appears for a Spectra Von Hauntington plush doll. * March 8, 2011: A picture of a prototype Spectra doll is posted on Flickr.com. The name on the box is Spectra von Hauntington. * April 13, 2011: A photo of Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Spectra Vondergeist's first doll. * May 14, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's first doll is displayed on the [[Facebook|''Monster High Facebook account]]. * Early June, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's plushie is released. * June 9, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 9, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's profile art is revealed. * June 16, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist partially makes her webisode debut in "Miss Infearmation". * June, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist's first doll is released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * June, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist makes her diary debut in her 'School's Out' diary. * September 20, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist makes her book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * September 22, 2011: Spectra Vondergeist is properly introduced in the webisodes through "Ghostly Gossip". * February 12, 2012: Spectra Vondergeist makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Dolls School's Out Monster20High20Spectra20Vandergeist20Doll.jpg|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist doll Spectravondergeistclean.png|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist art Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 5.04.28 PM.png|'School's Out' Spectra Vondergeist in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7962 :Top: Spectra weas a black and purple goth dress with three chains hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look. :Bottom: She also wears a mesh skirt with a chain running along the top. :Shoes: Spectra's shoes are translucent purple and have chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls which serves as the heels. :Accessories: Spectra's jewellery includes a double chain for a necklace, chains with black metal balls for earrings and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet. Her bag is a magenta tie-up bag with a chain handle. :Head: Her makeup includes powder blue eyeshadow and lighter blue-purple lipstick. Spectra's hair is in various shades of purple, its been let out, straightened, with the ends curling upwards. :Rerelease Changes: There are two versions of 'School's Out' Spectra released. The original release has Spectra wearing earrings with black chains. Later versions sport earrings with silver chains. :Extras: The Spectra doll is accompanied by a Rhuen figurine, a real-life sized brush, a purple doll stand and a diary. : Maul Session FP Spectra.jpg|'Maul Session' Spectra Vondergeist outfit *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' November 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9125 :Spectra wears a purple, black and pink dress covered in a chain pattern and with sleeves reaching to her elbows. She wears a sparkly silver headscarf,and sports chain-rimmed sunglasses. Her shoes are translucent white, covered in four windings of chains, which are detachable. :The outfit comes with a pink ball and chain-style purse, a Monster Beat magazine, and a grey iPad-like device in the shape a tombstone. Dot Dead Gorgeous SV-DDGa.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Spectra Doll DotDeadGorgeousSpectraVondergeist.jpg *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4528 *'Model number:' X4531 Spectra wears a one-shouder chiffon sheath dress with a black polkadot pattern underneath and a magenta and purple ball and chain pattern over it. Her shoes are purple platfrom heels with a chain pattern and silver shackle-like straps on the ankles. Her accessories are layered chains that circle around her beginning at her neck and ending at her waist, black bracelets with pink bows covered with black polkadots on top of them as well as silver chainlike bracelets, a pair of mismatched earrings, one being a silver heart-shaped lock and the other being a white skullette key, a purple iCoffin, a black purse covered with chains and has a chain handle, and a purple wispy makeup pallet. The doll comes with a picture and a silver brush and stand. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail and held up with chains, her lips are bright lavender and her eyeshadow is bright pink. Notes * Spectra's first name comes from the word "specter/spectre", which means "ghostly appearance". * Spectra's surname "Vondergeist" is German ("von der Geist") and means "from the ghost/spirit". Interestingly, while Spectra made up being royalty, the "von" part of name does suggest she's nobility. * Spectra Vondergeist is the only Monster High character to have been given an analogue in the Fright Song music video prior to her release as a doll or debut as a character. * She runs the school's Ghostly Gossip, which is a gossip blog. * While in her diary Spectra is outgoing and gossips for the fun of it, regardless of what harm she causes others, in the webisodes she appears shy and withdrawn, posting stories because she idolizes the ghouls. So far there is no proof of her lying, but her voice actor has revealed that Spectra will surprise us in future webisodes. * It is possible that she does not enjoy Physical Deaducation, because she signs out the Physical Deaducation survival guide from the library. * Her hair in the 3D specials is straighter than it is in her art or the webisodes, imitating the look of her doll more. * There was a variant of her original basic doll where she had side-glancing eyes. * Spectra's Dot Dead Gorgeous shoes differ than those seen in the artwork, which are silver as opposed to purple. Gallery Webisode gallery 263982 137492392995250 100002034693740 260759 108736 n.jpg|So many benefits when you're a ghost... MonsterHigh-Spectra.png|Spectra, reporting that the current new ghoul, Abbey Bominable, froze school show-off, Heath Burns. MonsterHigh-Spectra2.png|The sneaky little ghoul she is! Missinfearmation008.jpg|Spectra; snapping a picture of Lagoona and Gil without them knowing (obviously) Spectra .jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.21.40 PM.png|Spectra's ability to go through objects. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.22.44 PM.png|"Ruin your lives? Heavens no! I'm actually quite a fan of all of you!". Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.25.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.27.23 PM.png|"My apologies! Sometimes I only hear half of what you say; and it's up to my creative side to figure out the rest...". Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.31.24 PM.png|Spectra; updating The Ghostly Gossip, as usual. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.32.38 PM.png|Spectra's secret hiding place Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.43.29 PM.png|Spectra, being sneaky as always, taking a 'peek' at the ghouls' diaries. Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 5.05.34 PM.png Spectra12234.png SpectraOperatta.png|Spectra talking to Operetta spectrapeek.png|Spectra's ability to go through objects; helping Cleo find out what's in Deuce's locker. 12321321888.PNG|Spectra in "Monster Mashionals: Part 2", willing to help the Monster High B Team with her fellow classmates. SpectraToralei122.png SpectraHeath.jpg|"Everyone here in this room had a reason to frame the flame.". HeathSpectra.jpg SpectraAbbey-DotDeadGorgeous.png|Spectra dancing with Abbey in "Night of a Thousand Dots" Night of a Thousand Dots - all ghouls.jpg Ghost with Dirty Faces - serious Spectra.jpg TV special gallery 323733_10150348859257481_225525412480_8616145_527849672_o.jpg SpectraICoffin2.PNG Spectra918222.PNG|"Planting a fake story could ruin my reputation." SpectraSources.png|"My sources tell me it's going to be epic!" Spectra008771.png|Spectra inviting a Belfry Prep student to a dance Specc.png|Spectra's first CGI appearance in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Capture-20120417-173952.png|"I spent the whole trip coughing!". S.png|"Sorry ghouls, I can't make it.". Wikia582.png|"My family is taking me to some of their old haunts! Should make some great ghost stories for my blog!". Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghouls at Monster High.jpg|Spectra and the ghouls Spectra, frankie and operetta.png|Spectra with Frankie and Operetta Merchandise gallery 222268_10150190531482481_225525412480_7361911_147212_n.jpg|Spectra's first ever doll appearance! 426965 263298903746554 100001993400408 597072 1397418216 n.jpg|Looking totally fierce! Spectra vo.png|PLUSHIES!!!! Spectra and Clawdeen.jpg|Polterghoul (Spectra) and Wonder Wolf (Clawdeen) at your service; ready to save the day! Polter Ghoul Spectra.jpg|Polter Ghoul the Super Hero Kids-spectra-vondergeist-costume-zoom.jpg|Spectra halloween costume SpectraVondergeistDotDeadGorgeous.jpg|Spectra's Dot Dead Gorgeous box art New spectra.jpg|Spectra Basic doll in box Miscellaneous gallery Spectra bio picture.jpg abbeyspectra.jpg|Spectra and Abbey in their first ever doll commercial together. 293991_10150317501302481_225525412480_8438075_1065541098_n.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Ghosts Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Plushies Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:School's Out Category:Maul Session Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous